Sanctuary of the Daleks
by carlgluftgmail.com
Summary: In a remote monastery on a strangely uninhabited world in the 29th century, the Daleks have found the ultimate weapon to defeat the Time Lords. But can they control her?
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the time capsule's control room, the old man in his worn leather coat and red and white herring bone scarf rotated a dial and stepped back from the mushroom-shaped control console beneath the great glass central column. The light from the honeycombed roundels in the chamber cast deep shadows on his craggy face. He stroked his bushy, white beard as he peered upon the flat screen monitor mounted on the console. On it was the image of a great temple perched upon a rocky cliff beneath a brooding grey sky.

"What secrets do you hold?" asked the old man in a gravely voice. "The only artificial structure on an uninhabited world in the midst of the most densely populated sector of Earth's Empire. You're the twenty-ninth century"s greatest enigma, but there isn't an archeologist or explorer that'll come near you."

With a shrug of his shoulders, he passed through the exterior doors and emerged from the battered, blue box that has been the form of his capsule's exterior for the better part of a millennium. The capsule materialized on a narrow path up the mountain close to the ledge. The old man desperately grabbed the handle on the door as he nearly tumbled off the mountainside.

"My God!" cried the old man. "Of all the spots on this planet, did you have to materialize here? It'll have to do. I'm not going to risk a micro-jump considering the trouble we had getting here in the first place."

The old man carefully swung around his capsule and climbed the narrow path up to the sprawling temple above. It was enormous, with cyclopean pillars brightly painted dominating the edifice of the temple.

"Not even Karnak at its height was this splendid!" exclaimed the old man with awe. "But the Matrix file said that this was a monastery. It's neither Christian nor Buddhist. Perhaps there was a neo-Egyptian revival in the 29th century? My history is terribly rusty. I've been to busy fighting this damned War."

The column filled atrium was enormous, and it took the old man a long time before he reached the sanctuary. The holy place was filled with gold lamp stands, incense altars, and sacred tools. The walls were covered in brightly painted hieroglyphs. But the most elaborate thing in that place was a massive statue of a beautiful woman with feathered wings entwined about with two serpents like a caduceus.

"Could be Isis," muttered the old man to himself. "Oh, God, I hope this isn't an Osirian temple. I don't think I could deal with the lot of them today. What's this?"

The old man's brilliant, green eyes caught sight of a door seam in the wall behind the idol. There was no doorhandle on it, nor was a visible keypad to be found. The old man produced a metal wand with a red dial from the bandolier beneath his leather coat. He waved it in front of the concealed door, which slid open with a soft whir.

Inside was a much smaller room with similar door across the way. The room's only feature was a massive set of machinery with a large crystal mounted to the top. The door slid closed behind the old man as he approached the device.

"That's a Transmission Of Matter Through Interstitial Time machine," gasped the old man, "and that's a vortex crystal. That could only mean that Isis is a Chronovore, and some idiot is trying to bring her into the Normal-space Universe. But who?"

The old man heard something, and he quickly dived under the machinery. Being a small man, he was able to conceal himself completely under the bulk of the machine.

He was able to position himself so he could see the other door. It opened and in rolled three man-sized machines not very dissimilar in shape to an Earth pepperpot. One of them excitedly waved its toilet plunger-like arm as it cried out in an mechanical voice, "All is assembled! Soon we shall summon the Chronovore and use its power to finally defeat the Time Lords. Then the Daleks shall be the undisputed Lords of Time and Space!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Daleks," spat the old man as the three Daleks exited the chamber.

He came out from out of the machinery, and carefully circled the device. He stopped and cautiously reached out towards the crystal mounted on the top of the device. As his fingers brushed against it, the light within it flared up, and the old man pulled his hand back with a barely stifled cry.

"Damn it! There's too much power flowing to it in order to remove it. I'll have to find a way to kill the juice."

As he looked over the machinery, carefully turning dials and inspecting readouts, he stopped suddenly, put his ear to the door, and swiftly took cover again under the machine.

The three Daleks rolled in again, and in its mad, screaming voice, one of them said, "Full power is flowing to the crystal. The Chronovore will soon be brought forth. The Emperor must be informed at once."

The three Daleks spun about and exited the room. Before the door could slide shut, the old man came out from under the machinery and followed them.

He followed them through a labyrinth of twisting, stonewalled corridors into a massive chamber. In the middle of if, held up on three massive struts covered with the same spheres that adorned the Daleks' bases, was a massive Dalek head. An enormous counterpart to the domed tops of the other Daleks, it held suspended beneath it a large tank. In the midst of it was a large tentacled figure with a single, massive eye.

"The Dalek Emperor!" whispered the old man to himself. "What's he doing on Sanctuary?"


	3. Chapter 3

"The device is ready, Emperor," said the lead Dalek. "The crystal is aligned."

"Excellent," said the Dalek Emperor is a deep, croaky voice. "We shall summon the Kronovore Isis, and destroy the Time Lords at last."

"Gallifrey will be helpless," said the other Dalek. "The Transduction Barriers and Sky Trenches will be useless."

"In a matter of hours, she will devastate the entire surface of Gallifrey," said the Emperor. "The Eye of Harmony will lose it's Balance in the planet's core. The ensuing explosion will destroy the entire Kasterborous constellation. The Dalek will become the Lord's of all Time and Space. Nothing will be able to resist us!"

"Victory for the Daleks!" Screamed the Daleks in an orgy of madness. "Victory for the Daleks!"

"This will not only be the end if the War," whispered the old man to himself as he crept back to the machinery room, "but the end of the entire Universe. Let loose in the physical plane, the Kronovore will consume all of Time and Space. Of all the Kronovores, it is said Isis has the most voracious appetite."

In the machinery room, the old man began to scan the crystal and machine with his want again.

"What's this?" He asked himself as he through a switch. A few on a hieroglyph covered wall a glowing doorway appeared. "Of course! A time portal. This can be used as a time machine as well. This could be useful."

Impulsively, the old man walked through the portal. An enormous museum stretched before him. "I love a museum. This could be very helpful."

As he explored about, all he saw were weapons and ordinances around him. "This is a museum of war. Perhaps I can piece together something to fight the Daleks with."

Using his want as a multipurpose tool, the old man assembled from the parts he borrowed from the display cases into seven rather cumbersome bombs. One by one, he brought the bombs across the Time portal into the machinery room. Setting the last bomb in place, he heard the Daleks coming. Taking cover on one side of the machine where there was no bombs, he crouched down and adjusted the red dial at the base of his want.

"I must see the device that will bring ultimate victory to the Daleks!" Booked the Emperor. Released from the enormous tripod frame of the Emperor's "throne", it hovered into the room, towering above the three Daleks escorting it. From it's transparent enclosure, the Emperor's tentacles twitched and it's enormous eye looked greedily at the time crystal above the machine. "Now is the Victory of the Daleks!"

"Not quite," growled the old man from his cover. Lifting the wand over his head, it let off a ear piercing screech and all seven bombs went off.

The old man was covered with Ash and debris, but was uninjured. The opposite half of the machine was in ruins, and the Time Portal was gone. The time crystal was finally free from its mountings and lying on the ground. All about the old man was blasted Dalek shells and smoldering Kaled mutants.

Casually he picked up the time crystal and left. Exiting the Temple, he took a deep breath of fresh air, and weighing the crystal in his hands, said, "I'll need to find a safe place to keep you. Oh, my God! What are you doing down there?"

He was addressing the battered, blue box of his time capsule which was lying precariously on a ledge about forty feet below where he left it. Apparently the explosion shook loose the ledge it was on, and it plummeted down to the next one on that steep cliffside.

"Oh, well," said the old man shrugging his shoulders and placing the crystal in a pocket of his old, brown leather coat. He carefully began to crawl down the cliff to the capsule. "At least for one more day, Gallifrey Stands."

The End.


End file.
